


More Than A Mortal

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Series: Living with Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bonding, F/M, Mates, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: With encouragement to an idea I was already tossing around, here is part 2. It might take a while for part 3 to come out because I'm going to have a long work week ahead of me but I promise, there will be one more after this. Enjoy!





	More Than A Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> With encouragement to an idea I was already tossing around, here is part 2. It might take a while for part 3 to come out because I'm going to have a long work week ahead of me but I promise, there will be one more after this. Enjoy!

Days later after your heat was over and you were well sated and spent, you woke up feeling refreshed in Loki's arms. He was sleeping peacefully with no trace of the hardness you'd come to know on his face, and though it might wake him up, you reached out and brushed your knuckles down his cheek. Ebony eyelashes flutter as he opens his eyes, rewarding you with a genuinely happy Loki.

  
A wave of insecurity washes over you, and Loki notices as the 'v' between your brows form. He sits up and the blanket falls from his chest to his lap, exposing the toned muscles of his chest and the fading scars.

  
"What is it, little one?"

  
"I know you've claimed me but... is this... do you want this? Me?"

  
The Alpha makes a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. You're looking down at your hands when he crooks a finger and lifts your chin gently so you're meeting his eyes.

  
"You think this is a trivial fling to me?"

  
"No."

  
"Then, why the doubt?"

  
"You're a god and I... I'm just a mortal."

  
"Ah, but you see, you're more than 'just a mortal', pet," he purrs and pulls you into his lap. "You're my Omega. My mate." Loki runs his teeth over the healed claiming mark on your neck and grins when you whimper. "I've bedded many, but you are the one I've chosen to spend the rest of my days with." He yanks the blanket from between your bodies and grinds his cock against you. "Do you feel what you do to me, (Y/n)?" You gasp as he shifts and you sink onto him, still feeling slightly tender from the lovemaking marathon. " _You_ do this to me, Omega. Now, ride your king."

  
You were more than happy to oblige.

  
+++

  
You returned to work the next day, chipper and practically floating. The Avengers noticed, but made no comments as you cheerfully handed things out and buzzed around the Tower. At least, they didn't say anything within your earshot.

  
"Who knew that it would be Loki to bring her out of her shell," Clint mused. "Think there's a pup on the way?"

  
Natasha smacked him on the back of the head as she walked past him in the training room. Steve stopped mid punch and swiveled around.

  
"Pups? Already?"

  
"If she's not pregnant by the end of the month, I would be surprised."

  
"Put your money where your mouth is, Barton," Tony quips. "JARVIS, record this."

  
"Yes, sir."

  
"Capsicle, are you in on this too?" Steve walks up to Tony and Clint and nods while taking the wraps off his hands. What they don't know is they've caught Loki's attention, but he's remained hidden to their eye. "Steve, which side are you on? Pup or no pup?"

  
"Pup."

  
"Clint?"

  
"Pup."

  
"I say no pup. So, here's the deal. If she's pregnant by the end of the month, I owe each of you one hundred dollars. If she's not, you each owe me the same. Deal?"

  
The three shake hands, and part ways.

  
Loki had already noticed (Y/n)'s scent beginning to change. His mate hadn't noticed yet and neither had the others. He grinned and left to find the soldier.

  
"Captain."

  
Steve looks over the newspaper at Loki.

  
"Loki."

  
"I know of your wager with Stark and Barton."

  
Steve lowers the paper, mentally bracing himself for a fight.

  
"And?"

  
"I want in."

  
"What will you get out of it?"

  
"Stark will have to pay you each two hundred and I will get one hundred from you and Barton."

  
"You already know, don't you?"

  
"I do not."

  
Ohh, but he did.

  
The captain shook Loki's hand.

  
+++

  
"Argh!" your yell surprises Bruce, momentarily pissing him off until he realizes it's you.

  
"(Y/n)?"

  
"Sorry, Bruce. I couldn't get the papers to stack right."

  
The scientist tilted his head sideways to peer at the papers.

  
"They look fine to me."

  
"There's a corner that wouldn't stay folded down."

  
Bruce pretended to cough to hide his laugh and unintentionally inhaled a little deeper than intended. (Y/n) smelled different.

  
"Do you wear perfume?"

  
"No."

  
"Hmmm."

  
_A short while later after the day had ended..._

  
"Loki?"

  
"Yes?" he looks up from the book he's reading.

  
"Do I smell funny?"

  
Loki has to hold back a laugh as he rises from the end of your couch and strolls up to where you're leaning against the kitchen counter. He leans down and buries his face in your hair, making you giggle as he exaggerates breathing in.

  
"You smell fine to me."

  
"Bruce asked me if I was wearing perfume earlier."

  
"Hmm."

  
That night Loki makes sure to keep you curled up in his body and covered up in his scent to hide your changing smell.

  
+++

  
Loki moved to your floor two weeks after he had claimed you and both of you had adjusted rather quickly. At the end of each workday, you could be found curled up in Loki's lap in his favorite chair with the both of you reading. Since claiming you, there had been a change in Loki's attitude and he had improved enough in not only the council's eyes but Fury's as well that he was allowed to go on missions with the Avengers.

  
"Do not pout, little one. I will return soon."

  
You looked up at him with woeful (e/c) eyes. He could feel your sadness through your Bond, so he took you in his arms and rubbed his nose against your mark to soothe you. Sighing, you let him go and watch him load onto the plane with the other Avengers.

  
"Fret not, lady (Y/n). I will return my brother to you in one piece."

  
He's the last to board the jet, leaving you and Pepper to wave them goodbye.

  
With the team and your mate gone, you had nothing but time to kill until they returned. You and Pepper spent most of the first-day grocery shopping to fill the pantries on each floor. The second day Pepper called a cleaning team to do a deep clean of the entire tower while the two of you went out for a girls day.

  
You were wrapped up in seaweed with a charcoal mask on your face feeling completely relaxed and almost asleep when Pepper spoke up.

  
"Have you and Loki started trying for pups?"

  
"Well, we've talked about it but haven't actively started trying I guess. What about you and Tony?"

  
She laughs. "Can you imagine a mini version of him running around?"

  
"Instead of milk in a bottle, it would be Jack Daniels."

  
Pepper groans and then chuckles a little bit.

  
After the spa, you decide to walk around the mall a bit. People that recognized her stayed out of her way, but you weren't known like she was, making you fair game. Though you had Loki's scarf wrapped around you, it didn't deter the other Alpha's. You and Pepper ended up separated because of a large group of people, so you went into a store that you thought she'd be in. Unfortunately, she wasn't and a small pack of Alpha's were lurking and waiting for a lone Omega to cross their path.

  
One of them grabbed you as you went by, and jerked the scarf away from your neck.

  
"Mmmm, a claimed Omega. But, where's your Alpha?"

  
He runs a finger down your mark, immediately making you feel distressed.

  
_Loki, thousands of miles away, feels your distress strongly enough that it makes him stumble and his eyes grow wide with terror._

  
_"(Y/n)."_

  
When the Alpha moved his hand close to your face, you bit his fingers and gave him a satisfied smirk as he yelped.

  
"Stupid bitch," he snarls and raises his arm above his head.

  
On the downswing, another hand reaches out and stops him. A bigger and gruff Alpha with thick black mutton chops stands there with a brow raise.

  
"I wouldn't do that, bub."

  
The newcomer reminded you a lot of Loki in the way he gave off the 'top dog' vibe, and the other man backed down, yanking his arm out of the new Alpha's grip. With a final glare, the man and his pack leave.

  
"Are you all right?"

  
"Yes. Thank you."

  
He grunts, and follows you out of the store, stepping in as temporary Alpha. He smelled of the forest and expensive cigars, which definitely made for an interesting scent.

  
"Pepper!"

  
The redhead turned when she heard her name and pulled you into a hug when she got close enough.

  
"Oh, thank God! Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

  
You turn to tell the Alpha thank you but he was already gone, leaving behind a faint scent.

  
"Tony called me and said Loki was freaking out because he felt your panic. What happened?"

  
Now that the other Alpha was gone, you felt exposed and motioned to Pepper that you wanted to get going. Once you were safe in the car with her, you let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding.

  
"I was ambushed by a few Alphas and then another one showed up but he defended me. He was walking with me until we found you and then he was gone."

  
"I'm glad you're all right."

  
"Me too."

  
One of Tony's bots helped carry yours and Pepper's things in, and as soon as you made it to your own floor, you headed straight to your room and grabbed as many of Loki's clothes as you could and buried yourself in them until you calmed down enough to go to sleep.

  
+++

  
It had been eight days since Pepper had heard from Tony, and none of the other team members were responding either. You were starting to panic knowing if your mate was alive or not. On top of that, you were having really strange food cravings, and your mood swings were out of control. One minute you were happy and then the next minute, you were raging at the pillows that wouldn't stay how you wanted them. Assuming you were going into heat, you informed Pepper you were going to be locking yourself in your room for a few days. That was until she turned your world upside down.

  
"You're not going into heat, hon."

  
"I'm not?"

  
"No. You're nesting."

  
"Nesting? But, I'm... I'm not..."

  
She gives you a knowing grin.

  
"There's a test in your bathroom. With as much time as you and Loki spent together, I guessed that it wouldn't be very long."

  
With butterflies causing a storm in your belly, you make your way to your bathroom to take the test. A nerve-wracking three minutes later, you have your answer: you're pregnant with Loki's pup.

  
Pepper looks up when you come out, and she bursts into laughter when she sees she was right. JARVIS helps you schedule your first appointment while Pepper calls Tony, but she has no luck reaching him. Even when she calls Fury, he has the answer she expected: he hasn't heard from any of them either.

  
+++

  
Your first appointment had gone well, the pup was growing at the right pace and you were healthy and safe. It had been fifteen days since anyone had heard from the team, and you were fearing the worst. Pepper was trying to keep you both distracted by taking you shopping for the baby and helping you pick out decorations and themes for the nursery.

  
With Tony's absence and how often you and Pepper were spotted together, horrid rumors were beginning to swirl around the two of you.

  
_**Billionaire Tony Stark killed off for Pepper and mistress to take over** **company** **?** _

  
_**Pepper: Omega or secret Alpha? Who's baby is that?** _

  
_**Have the Avengers lost their battle? Will our heroes return home?** _

  
Oh and your personal favorite:

  
_**Did enemy turned ally Loki return to his former ways and kill off his teammates?** _

  
It had become bad enough that you and Pepper couldn't leave the tower.

  
+++

  
A month had gone by without hearing from any of them and they had all been presumed dead which left you and Pepper to deal with funeral arrangements. You helped as much as you could until the broken-hearted feeling prevented you from doing any more, and had to leave. However, you didn't get very far and collapsed.

  
Steady beeping woke you up and when you went to open your eyes, you had to quickly close them again because of the bright lights above you. Something held your hand down, making you feel slightly panicked until you heard his voice. You forced yourself to open your eyes and meet those of your mate's with relief flooding through you when you saw it was really him.

  
"Loki!"

  
"Hello, little one."

  
You lean over and try to hug him, but the hospital bed bars you from reaching him. It's frustrating and makes you cry, but Loki calms you down by climbing into the bed with you and nuzzles his face into your neck.

  
"Shh, Omega. I'm here."

  
"I thought... I thought you were dead!"

  
"No, no, love. I'm fine."

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
Loki pulls you closer to him and uses his body to shield you from anyone who might come in. When you're fast asleep in his arms, an Alpha male doctor makes the mistake of coming in without an Omega or Beta to accompany him and receives a threatening growl. He comes back later with a female Beta nurse and Loki allows them to examine you with him hovering close by. They release you to go home and makes a follow-up appointment to check that there's nothing going wrong with you or the pup.

  
Once they leave, Loki turns you on your back and presses his face to your belly.

  
"Hello, little pup."

  
Hearing Loki talk to the baby made your heart sing and with the way he was laying, you couldn't help but to run your fingers through his long, ebony locks.

  
The rest of the Avengers filed in one by one until the room was filled with the whole team and Pepper too.

  
Clint claps his hands. "Pay up, Stark!"

  
Tony reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, handing Clint and Steve each a hundred dollar bill. Clint makes a 'gimme' motion with his fingers, confusing Tony.

  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Steve chuckles. "You owe us both another hundred. New deal."

  
"New deal?"

  
"A fourth player has entered the game," Clint jokes.

  
"Who?"

  
"Me."

  
Loki speaking up has everyone turning their head in his direction.

  
"You knew the whole time didn't you?" Tony growls as he hands two more bills in his teammate's hands.

  
They then pass them off to Loki, who smirks.

  
"Pleasure doing business with you, Stark. Now, I'd really like to get my mate home."

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the reference to (Y/n)'s rescuer?? If you did, let me know in the comments!


End file.
